Another Challenge Yet
by Sunny38
Summary: During the Sailor Moon R arc, Sailormoon was taken captive by Prince Diamond. What happened if Prince Diamond successfully turned her against her friends? Who is there to save the future crystal Tokyo?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon nor another characters. **

**Prologue:**

'_Neo Queen Serenity… the goddess of my dreams. I must have her.'_

"Usagi, can you accompany me to the 30th century Tokyo to save my mum?" Chibiusa begged. She was getting desperate and after being in awed of Sailormoon's heroic acts, she had decided that she should have the solution to healing her mother.

As a compassionate and helpful friend, Usagi agreed. Together with her comrades, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto and Mamoru, they set off to the future through the time portal after their transformation to Sailor Senshis. None of them had a single hint what the future would look like. Upon arriving the time gate, they were greeted by Sailor Pluto.

"Beware of the dangers ahead of you," warned Sailor Pluto as she eyed intensely at Sailormoon.

"Well well, it seems that we have company." Saffir said, at the sight of the entrance of the Sailor Senshis, Tuxedo Kamen and Chibiusa into the 30th Century.

"Emerald, you know what you should…" Before Saffir could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Prince Diamond.

"No, it shall be my task to capture Rabbit this time."

Eyeing at the hologram appearing before him, he disappeared into thin air, determined to make his desire a reality.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Do not move." A voice said.

'_That voice sounds familiar,'_ thought Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen.

The Sailor Senshis and Tuxedo Kamen were in battle stance, in preparation to react to the mysterious figure walking among the mist.

As the mist disappeared, the team were surprised to be greeted by King Endymion, the future self of Tuxedo Kamen. Yet, he was merely projecting himself as a hologram and was not present physically.

"It can't be…" Sailormoon gasped as she saw King Endymion appearing fully before her. "Why would you…"

"Yes, it was I who sent the nightmares to you both. It is as a test to strengthen your love. There are challenges ahead of both of you and you can't overcome them if your love for each other is fickle and insecure. Remember that," explained King Endymion.

Understanding what the King had explained to them, the team now turned their attention to the missing Chibiusa, of which they were told that she was in a safe haven and were led into the palace's sanctuary for safety.

"Small Lady is Neo Queen Serenity and my daughter… Yes, she is your future daughter, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailormoon," said the King after briefly giving them their history.

"Please protect my precious daughter as I am unable to do so now," said the King in a sad voice as he pats Chibiusa who is sleeping safely in Sailormoon's arms.

"I will protect her with my life," assured Tuxedo Kamen.

Before they knew it, a strong wind interrupted them.

"I thought you would be here," chuckled their intruder.

"What do you want?" Demanded Sailormoon with an intense look in her eyes. She was prepared to defend her friends till the very end and would not let Prince Diamond to touch a single strand of hair on their skin.

'_Ah, the very same look of hatred in her eyes. It is indeed her. Neo Queen Serenity.'_

"You're mine."

All of a sudden, all the senshis couldn't move. Prince Diamond had activated his third eye and hypnotised their muscles. Sailormoon, along with Chibiusa, were gravitated towards him. However, before Prince Diamond could teleport away with his captives, Tuxedo Kamen managed to create a diversion, causing Sailormoon to drop Chibiusa. Nonetheless, the effort was futile in preventing Prince Diamond to capture Sailormoon.

"USAKO!"

King Endymion reappeared after the whole commotion and reassured Tuxedo Kamen that he knew where Prince Diamond was heading to.

"Tuxedo Kamen, you have to lead the senshis in a plan to rescue Usako. You have a limited amount of time as when their influence gets into her, you will have a difficult time saving her," the King advised.

As the senshis brainstormed on a plan to rescue Usagi under Mamoru's leadership, King Endymion looked distress and was gradually becoming more transparent.

'_As I feared, their influence is overpowering. Fight on, Usako. I hope that both Tuxedo Kamen and you will remember what I have just told you. Be strong.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

'_Where am I?'_ Usagi was suffering from a bad migraine as she awoken from her slumber. To her shock, she had de-transformed and was now dressed in a beautiful silk dress. She had a hard time orientating herself to the foreign environment and barely had enough energy to support her body of the bed.

As Usagi tried to reach for her power brooch, Prince Diamond emerged from the dark corner he was hiding in.

"You are indeed strong. Even after empowering you with the Black Crystal, you managed to recover within a few hours. But I'm not too worried, over long exposure, your body will succumb to it."

"I'll never surrender to you!" spat Usagi.

Alas, her mistake was to look into Prince Diamond's eyes, of which he managed to hypnotised and gained control of her muscles again. He pulled her to him and whispered into her ear: "You will my dear, not only just your body, but your mind and soul too. You're mine, Neo-Queen Serenity."

It was enough to send shivers down her spine. Yet, Usagi was powerless against Prince Diamond as she could not transform and was physically weak in defending his attacks. Before Usagi could react to his remarks, she blacked out again as her body was weakening.

'_It seems that the power of the Black Crystal is working. Just one more exposure, my sweet kitten, and you will be mine.'_

The Ginzuishou was gradually changing. It was losing its shine as the power of the Black Crystal overpowered it.

"The entrance into the Dead Moon Clan's den is through the south. We need to find Usako quick. Mars, Venus, you cover the east side. Jupiter, Mercury, you cover the west. I'll head up north. Be careful when you are in the enemy's territory and beware of any trickery. Communicate with each other to inform about your progress and your safety."

"Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru-san, is it ok for you to go alone? It is our duty to serve the future king too and if anything happens to you, how are we going to explain to Usagi-chan?" asked Rei with concern.

"It's Usagi whom we're saving, I am willing to risk my life for her," said Tuxedo Kamen with much affirmation.

After accounting for all logistics, the team set of for the Dead Moon Clan's den for their rescue mission.

"Luna-P, I hope that they would be able to save her soon. They don't have much time," King Endymion said, as he saw himself gradually fading, along with Chibiusa, who was still resting peacefully.

"Rei-chan, you're such a meanie!"

"Ami-chan, must we study even during the holidays? You're all work and no fun."

"Minako-chan, I am the leader and you should listen to what I say!"

"Mako-chan, you don't always need to be so strong."

"Mamo-chan! Why are always giving Chibiusa more attention? You're se biased!"

"Yes, focus on the negative thoughts, Sailormoon. You are on the way of becoming evil. You are all alone. They are all trying to boss you around. Do not be oppressed any longer. You have greater power than you think. All the people are afraid of you. They know that they are weak against you, but they don't want you to know. Emerge, Princess of the Dark Moon, let your power flow!"

Tuxedo Kamen flinched suddenly out of the blue as he felt a pang of pain through his heart.

"Tuxedo Kamen, are you alright?" Mercury asked.

"I'm ok. Let us continue."

Deep in thought, however, _'what was that all about? Has something happened to Usako? I will never forgive Prince Diamond for hurting my princess! Usako, hang on, I'm coming. Usako!'_

'_Mamo-chan!'_ Usagi screamed silently within her as she tried to resist the power of the Black Crystal.

"She is still resisting it, Prince Diamond. She is one tough fighter." Wiseman said, as he administered the power of the Black Crystal into Sailormoon's body.

"That's what makes her unique from the rest. Do not fight anymore, Serenity. Submit to me and you will rule over the entire world," said Diamond icily into her ears.

'_My dearest Mamo-chan, help me! I can't…'_ and the voice within her died.

The next time Usagi opened her eyes, she was no longer who she was.

A/N: Well, why I kept the first two chapters short was because I did not want to spend so much time repeating what had happened during the anime, as that was not the main point. The readers just need to know the key points when Usagi was kidnapped so that I can elaborate on other points. However, looking at the way the story is developing, I guess it is gonna be quite short. Haha… I'll try my best to develop it further though.

Thank you to my first two readers who reviewed **dragonofrah** and **The Goddess Usagi**!


End file.
